


Strange Inkling

by RhemeChan



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhemeChan/pseuds/RhemeChan
Summary: It's something Sorey needs to figure out after remembering their visit at the sauna.





	Strange Inkling

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this two years ago. I didn't have the intention to post this online at all, but a friend eventually convinced me so here it is. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for the grammar mistakes and I hope you guys will like this silly fanfic anyways. Thank you!

Another day yet again for traveling on behalf of their quest to conquer the wrath of such malevolence in Glenwood. However, amidst of it, the party decides to separate for a moment. Sorey didn’t mind at all. Every once in a while they will need a time of their own after all. He then decided to go out for a walk at Falkewin Hillside, and occupied a spot under one of the trees nearby. Sheltered from its shade, as if comforting him, he starts to recall his previous adventures with his precious companions.

Oddly enough, Sorey suddenly remembered their stop at the Inn.

It has been a week ever since they made a stop at Marlind. They tried out the sauna it offered during their stay and had a conversation. The Shepherd couldn’t help but start to recollect what Zaveid said that day.

“We men need to be open and comfortable about things like this! You know, a naked relationship!”

“A naked relationship”, Sorey voiced out in his thoughts. Up until now, he was still confused about what it truly meant. Perhaps it pertains about a bond between men with no limitations, every part of their being exposed to one another, not a single classified information kept, but, it could also mean something else as it does leave room for more interpretations.

After all… the initiative of the conversation in the first place was to commit an immoral act of peeking at the ladies side.

Sorey then sighed. What gain could they even receive from trying to hunt ‘babes’, as Zaveid emphasizes, through fixated thoughts of seeing bare skin of the opposite sex anyway? A reward to quench a man’s thirst maybe. It might have been the only answer obviously, although, for the brunette, he was never interested in the first place. He wasn’t interested but as soon as Mikleo came out, fresh from the sauna, Sorey actually blanked out and immediately considered his childhood friend as one of the ‘babes’ to hunt for.

Strange thoughts crept to his mind and made his cheeks burn in red. Thank god, his expression that time didn’t give his impromptu attraction towards his friend away. He might have look unaffected when he pointed out Mikleo as a possible candidate to Zaveid out loud, but his mind was in chaos.

Even if it was the wind seraph’s fault for his turmoil, it was also thanks to him he was saved from his threatening notions when he was dragged away with Mikleo at the room later to converse about the history of saunas.

Frankly, it shouldn’t be a problem if he thought of his best friend as someone sexually attractive. Mikleo is above all good-looking after all and if he was human like him, he would definitely be popular among the ladies, and men.

Mikleo being a ‘babe’ wasn’t really the issue.

It was entirely because of the funny feeling he had that made his stomach twist as if there were butterflies inside it as they all say.

Sorey remembered how his eyes followed the droplet trail down from the water seraph’s cheeks to their exposed neck. His musing went disarrayed just because of a guy who seems to be gleaming, oozing a pleasant aura while looking quite inviting as well.

Whether he admits it or not, it was no lie that the brunette was completely captivated.

An electric shock run through his spine. Scared of himself after experiencing a transformation forming in him as if he was reborn as a different person, having a sudden urge to run his hand through the silver hair, caress their cheeks while staring back at those lavender eyes hazed with content. Normally it’s the norm between ‘family’ to have close physical interactions, however, is it the same with what he’s dealing with right now?

If Zavied had never interrupted his thoughts during that day, would he have unconsciously done it all?

Sorey was stuck at his muddled judgment. Being so sheltered made it so complicated to understand what was going on. Even if he wants to open up to anyone about this matter, the Shepherd wasn’t sure if he would receive a response that would give clarity from the mess he suddenly got thrown into.

As his back leaned towards the trunk still occupied in his thoughts. Sorey held his breath a bit and exhaled when he starts to feel the uninviting feeling of strangeness beckoning to possess him once again. His chest clutched slightly suddenly finding it hard to breathe normally.

“A naked relationship”, Sorey mumbled, this time with someone particular in mind. Through a certain aspect, he and Mikleo had already gone exceptionally beyond the concept of proximity; they could already predict each other’s next course of action as if they were inseparable twins. Nevertheless, there’s a strange inkling to it that somehow gives, for some reason, another subliminal message which might be the answer the brunette is looking for.

“Sorey” a voice so familiar called, snapping the Shepherd back to his senses. He knew the owner of the voice so well he almost had a heart attack. Is the world testing him right now? Because the timing was too much of a coincidence.

Sorey jerks up from his laid-back position, completely losing his composure as he almost stumbles after standing up so abruptly.

“M-Mikleo! What brings y-you here?” Sorey stuttered a reply with an awkward grin, suddenly leaning his right side against the tree dismissing the fact he just made a fool act in front of the snowy white boy. This reaction made the seraph raised his eyebrow, looking quite unamused. “Hmph, apparently someone has been gone long for so long to make some people worry.” Mikleo said, his arms wrapped around his chest obviously pissed off. The brunette couldn’t help scratch the back of his scalp as he shrugs at him. He was too occupied with his mind adventures he didn’t realize the time. Mikleo walked towards him and sat behind the tree the brunette was leaning against. “Well, whatever it doesn’t matter now anyway. I’m taking a break here as well.”

Sorey took a glance at his best friend from the corner and gazed at him for a few seconds, before sitting back down in place, stifling a chuckle. It seems he wasn’t urgently needed since his escort is just right behind him.

Neither had talked yet as the silence between goes on. Despite their mute exchanges, neither felt the least uncomfortable. Just from the presence of the other alone, a lingering affection of reassurance embraces them.

Eventually, the brunette took a deep breath and shifted from his place to Mikleo’s side, startling the other teen. “So Mikleo, I was wondering if you…ever felt weird at some point.”

This made the seraph curious, as well as concerned. “Weird? What do you mean? Have you been experiencing something?” He inquired, suddenly feeling alarmed. “Are you okay, Sorey?” Mikleo added, with a hint of serious tone. Sorey quickly flailed in response. “Oh no! I’m totally fine. It’s just that- umm”, He averted his eyes away. “-weird like when a person makes you feel things”.

At this point, the snowy-haired boy frowned, getting confused. “What kind of things?” Mikleo asked further. This was also starting to take a toll on Sorey as well, heaving a sigh. It would actually take longer than he thought. “Forget it. I don’t know what I’m saying anyway.” Sorey said while standing up as he offers his hand towards Mik. Mikleo looks slightly frustrated, bothered by the recent conversation that was caught off short. Regardless, he still took Sorey’s hand and stood up as well. They looked at each other and had a mutual agreement it was time to go.

Walking side to side, the Shepherd felt the strange sensation once again. Sorey will never know if it’s simply one of those signs of his senses weakening or just his feelings. He strongly believes he’ll discover what it all truly meant someday though, maybe it’ll even come to light soon. For now, he just has to wait.

Recalling the strange inkling once again, the brunette thought it wouldn’t hurt to apply that ‘naked relationship’ agenda from time to time. Inviting Mikleo to the sauna, just the two of them, would be a great start.

 


End file.
